Big Bang Drabbles
by skyrie-chan
Summary: Collection of little drabbles, yes I know, crappy summary,enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Bang Drabble**

**Chapter one: Hey!**

**A/N: Just a series of friendly drabbles involving any and all characters. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, no matter how much I wish I do...**

It was Thai food night, and everyone sat talking. Until Penny came in through the door. Raj had been in the middle of a sentence when he noticed her walk in the room. His sentence ended in a typical Raj-like squeak. "Hi, guys, sorry I interrupted you, Raj, what were you saying?" she asked, smiling sarcastically.

Raj simply shook his head and gave a downcast look of embarrassment from his seat on the couch. Penny took her order of food and sat on the sofa between Sheldon and Raj. She sat silently, watching the conversation, until she had an idea. Turning to Raj, she smiled gently.

Raj only smiled in return, slightly confused. "Hey, Raj," she said. Raj nodded. "Hey, Raj," she continued. The Indian in question raised his eyebrows and held out his hands as if to ask, "what?".

But Penny persisted. She started nudging his shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Raj, hey, Raj, hey. Raj, Raj, Raj, Raj! Hey, listen! Hey, Hey! Geuss what, Raj!" she nudged his shoulder with each "hey!".

Finally becoming frustrated and annoyed, he blurted out, "Oh my cow, Penny,WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Penny smiled and shrugged. "Nothing," she replied. "I just wanted to get you to talk. Looks like it worked."

And she continued to eat her food like nothing had happened.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's short, but this has been festering in my brain for a while now. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Bang Drabble Chapter 2: Going Away**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, not mine not mine, only borrowing etc. **

The guys were given another chance for monopole research, only this time in the frozen wasteland of Antarctica. Penny and Leonard had parted ways amiably after their latest break up, but she would still miss all of her nerds. She decided to give them each a going away present to keep her in mind for the next three months.

However, she wasn't sure what to get them at first. So she went through a list of things they would want badly while over there but couldn't really get when they were so far away.

First stop was at a local grocery market and she headed straight for the magazine aisle. She purchased the lastest four issues of Playboy for Howard. She figured that it should be enough to hold him for the next few months. Raj turned out to be the hardest, since he never really talked to her at length, she had no idea of what kind of things he liked other than what he does with the guys.

After much consideration, Penny stopped in a video store that sold movies that were hard to find anywhere else. After asking the sales clerk which of the Indian movies had been recent releases, she purchased three movies for him, certain that she had heard it mentioned that while he disliked Indian cuisine he was very fond of their entertainment industry.

Leonard was also tricky. She considered getting him another one of those blankets with sleeves, but felt that would dredge up memories of the last time she had gotten him one of those. Besides, he already had one. Then Penny remembered how he had told her that his outer extremities were more susceptible to the cold, becoming purple and numb easier than the others. So instead of a blanket, she found a pair of thick socks and gloves that were specifically designed not only to keep in body heat, but to reflect it back as well.

Thankfully, Sheldon was the easiest to imagine. Penny drove to the local mall and found her way straight to Build-A-Bear. She knew he didn't like bears, but knew they would have something else he would enjoy. She picked a floppy, unstuffed, gray and white spotted cat, and when she went to the stand where they have recordable devices, she took hers to a more private corner. Pressing the button to record, she started singing softly.

_"Soft kitty, warm kitty,_

_Little ball of fur._

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,_

_Purr, purr, purr." _

Penny knew that if Sheldon got sick in the cold, no one would sing it for him, and she wouldn't be around to. Placing the recording device in the cat's right paw, she went to have him stuffed just right. Looking through the vast amounts of clothes for all the animals, she found an outfit she knew to be just right, so she chose a dual layered shirt, khaki pants, a watch on his left wrist, and a marker strapped to his right paw. "And what would you like to name you animal, miss?" asked the cashier.

"Doctor Moonpie," answered Penny, with a small smile on her face.

**A/N: I got the idea from the Soft Kitty plushie they sell online, but since Penny couldn't really go online to find it, I figured she should make one herself for Sheldon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Bang Drabble Chapter 3**

**A/N: I know I should be focusing on my main two stories, but I've been dealing with a bad case of writers block, and I'm pretty pressed for free time because I have to study for a test coming up. These stories are mostly just to get creative juices flowing.**

"Ok, guys," said Leonard, sitting in Penny's recently cleaned apartment. "I think we all agree this needs to stop, and soon." He spoke whilst walking out of Penny's bathroom, wiping off the costume makeup he had had applied in his sleep, making him resemble a mime.

Raj nodded in silent assent from the floor, covered in black and white spots, resembling somewhat an anthropromorphised cow. Howard plopped on the sofa, hair curled because his hair straightener had been tampered with, pulling up his pants. His favored skinny jeans had been stolen, leaving him with only baggy pants and oversized shirts. Penny stood by the door, looking over the cleanliness of her apartment, decorated with her entire collection of stuffed animals dangling from the ceiling.

"I think we all agree, Leonard," she replied. "But how? Do we just ask him?"

Howard scoffed. "No, Penny. This has happened before. We need some sort of leverage. Calling his mom won't work, we already tried that last time this happened."

Raj whispered into his ear, to which Howard replied, "No, I don't think hoarding his Star Trek dvds until he stops will do it."

Penny lit up. "Wait, guys I have got the perfect idea."

"And you're sure this won't be going too far?" asked Leonard when he returned to Penny's apartment.

"No, he needs to be taught a lesson. This is very necessary," answered Penny.

Sheldon sneaked back into his apartment, grinning like a cheshire cat in a pile of catnip when he entered, snickering to himself slightly. He decided to take a little cat-nap. When he walked into his room, his spine immediately stiffened, straightening his back. "Someone's been in my room," he whispered to himself. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." He sat on his bed, looking around, trying to find what was different.

That's when he noticed the Leonard Nimoy napkin had disappeared. In its stead was a hastily scrawled note, obviously in Leonard's handwriting, which read:

_Stop the pranks, or we wash the napkin._

Sheldon sighed, and left his room to disengage the booby traps he had left in Leonard's room. _I just can't have any fun anymore_, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Bang Drabbles chapter 4: The music appreciation**

**Summary: Sheldon mocks her for playing the harp, but has no idea that it has this kind of affect on her. **

**I don't own TBBT, because if I did, it wouldn't be fanfiction, would it?**

Amy pulled her harp in front of her favorite spot on the couch: on the right, right next to where Sheldon sat when he visited. Placing her fingers on the correct strings, she let out a contented sigh. She may not have extraordinary beauty like her bestie or even Bernadette, or any other remarkable talents, or many passions in life besides her work, but she knew this is where she belonged. In front of her harp.

Smiling to herself, she let her fingers fly slowly through the strings, letting herself feel the vibrations down in her core. She smiled, remembering all the times she had comforted herself after school, practicing. Amy breathed in, letting the music fill her to the brim. Sheldon may mock her for playing this instrument, but she loved it. It was the one thing in her life guaranteed to never hurt her.

Amy started to hum along to the music she had written herself, imagining it as a soundtrack to her newly developed social life. It started off as slow and tentative at first, then slowly began to pick up tempo, and soon flourished in a frenzy of flying notes and fingers, letting out a joyful sound fill her small apartment. When she finished, she let out a slow breath, calming herself, smiling softly. Amy ran her fingers through the strings, whimsically listening to the change in tune, much like when someone runs their fingers along the keys of a piano, and put it away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed our little trip into Amy's mind!**


	5. Chapter 5

Big Bang Drabble chapter 6

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I put A LOT more effort into this one than my other drabbles. That being said...ACTION! Also, edited for Doctor Sexy. Thanks for pointing out the temperature, bud. :)

Penny wrapped herself tighter in her blanket, attempting to cocoon her warmth, to no avail. Pasadena was experiencing the coldest winter it had in over twenty years. But there was no snow, no winter wonderland to frolic in, only a dry bone-numbing cold. She knew buying those shoes online would have consequences, but had figured she could live without her heater for a month. And here was Mother Earth, clearly proving her wrong.

Penny shivered harder, trying to sleep when a thought hit her. Leonard and Sheldon's apartment was always kept at a tasty 71 degrees as per the Roommate Agreement, and unlike her, they easily paid all of their bills regularly.

Wrapping her blanket tighter, Penny waddled across the hall. She knocked, and was soon answered by Sheldon in his blue plaid pajamas and matching robe. _Oh, _thought Penny. _I had forgotten it's Wednesday. _"Hey, Sheldon. My power's out, I'm freezing. Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course," he replied, widening the entryway.

Penny paused. "Wait, that's it? No arguments?"

"I've explained before," he replied tiredly. "Due to the friendship clause you signed you are entitled to three unannounced visits a month, and this would only be your first of this month. Unless of course you don't _want_ to stay?" Penny pushed her way in without another word.

"So," said Sheldon as he turned to lock the deadbolt. "Why is your power out? Have you been neglecting your bills in favor of shoes again?"

She grimaced. "Maybe."

The physicist turned and started to walk down the hall. He returned shortly with a pair of geust pillows. "Well, make yourself comfortable," he gestured to the couch. "Goodnight." This time when he walked down the hall, Penny heard his bedroom door close.

"Goodnight," she replied to the now empty living room. Penny laid down on the couch, the warmth of the room added with her blanket quickly pulled her into a slumber.

_Clink. Slurp. Crunch crunch crunch..._

_Clink. Slurp. Crunch crunch crunch..._

_Clink. Slurp. Crunch crunch crunch..._

_What's that noise? Screw that, what's that smell? Smells good...clean, but wierd...where have I smelled this before...? Really familiar...it's...it's..._ Penny wiggled forward, following the scent, slightly startled when she felt her nose touch skin, flooding her senses with the smell. She vaguely remembered what it was, and where she'd smelled it, but couldn't put a name, face, or time to the memory. All Penny could remember at the moment was the secure feeling of arms holding her, a soaring feeling of joy, and this particular scent.

"Head and Shoulders..." she muttered, reaching out a hand, running her fingers through the hair. It felt short but suprisingly soft. "No dandruff?" Penny mumbled sleepily.

"That's the point, Penny."

Penny's eyes opened to find herself looking at the crook of Sheldon's neck. His freshly washed hair was pungent with the odor of the shampoo. Penny inhaled deeply, taking it in.

Sheldon flinched. "Please refrain from doing that, Penny. It tickles and I do not wish for a repeat of the Valentine's Day fisaco," he rebuked as he reflexively reached for the sanitising wipes on the side table. Penny looked up and saw Dr. Who playing on the television, muted with captions. She scooted back so as not to get her morning breath in Sheldon's face.

"Why are you sitting there?" she croaked. Anything above a mutter was too much for her dry throat at this hour. Sheldon twisted to get a better look at her. "This is my spot, Penny. Where else would I sit?"

Penny pushed herself up slightly. "No," she whispered. "Why are you on the floor?" Sheldon sighed. "Because- and I will only explain this one more time- I sit in my spot. You are in my spot. And I've learned the hard way not to wake you. Therefore this is the next best thing. Understand?"

By the look in the waitresses' eyes, she didn't. Penny tried to blink the sleep away."But why..."

Sheldon cut her off. "Go back to sleep, Penny." Penny rolled over and covered her head with the blanket. "Mmkay, Moonpie."

Sheldon's face twitched. "Penny-" he started, but she was already snoring.

A/N: Well, there you go. Now let's get serious. Those of you who have read my other main story, Matchmaker: should I incorporate this into that story, or kep it as a seperate drabble? Also, I know I ask for reviews every chapter, but now I ask not only for suggestions on storylines, but the way the stories are written. I put a lot of effort into these, and wanna know what I can do to make the words flow better, because the characters in this show speak with a rhythm so unique it's hard to pin it down. If there's anything I can do to improve the fluidity, let me know.


End file.
